


Your average Friday after school routine

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: but actually though.The rogue avengers are at the tower and get a glimpse at some classic Irondad and Spiderson quality time.It's hella cute and full of father/son adorableness.Please don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	Your average Friday after school routine

Tony and Peter don't really acknowledge the rogue avengers when they exit the lift, just continuing with their Friday routine like always. Tony picked Peter up from school, they went to Peters favourite sandwich shop for some food, and on the way back to the tower they chatted about their days or anything they wanted to talk about. When they got back to the tower they went to Tony's lab for a while before deciding to come to the living area so they could work in a different environment.

"So when do you need me to sign it by?" Tony asks as he walks into the kitchen area to get them both a drink. Peter was telling him about a decathlon competition happening in Philadelphia that Tony needs to sign a permission slip for.

"Er, I think Wednesday is the final deadline, but Mr. Harrington said ideally we should hand them in on Monday cause he needs to book hotel rooms in Philly which means he needs to know how many of us can actually go." Peter walks straight over to the sofas and sits down, pulling some paper out of his backpack.

"And your history presentation is on Tuesday?" Tony asks as he fills up two glasses with water.

"Yeah. I should probably start that at some point." Peter jokes as Tony walks over and puts the glasses on the coffee table Peter is currently spreading his homework out on. The rogues are watching in a somewhat shocked silence. They don't really know who the kid is, having just seen him in pictures dotted around the tower and walking somewhere with Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, Happy or Pepper. They also never thought of Tony as being a father.

"Alright, now whats this for?" Tony asks, sitting right beside Peter on the sofa and looking down at his homework with him.

"Chemistry." Peter says, and the two start working on the questions, Tony also doing his own work on his starkpad. Peter doesn't really need Tony's help much, but homework is a way for them to spend time together and bond more, so they both enjoy this time.

 

The rogues stay quiet, sat in the kitchen, just watching the two of them work. It's quite a sight to see. The two seem to have a psychic connection. There were a few times when Tony would just stare at Peter for a few seconds, Peter would say a seemingly random number, and Tony would nod and go back to his work, as if that is the answer he was looking for. There was also a few times when Tony would tap a certain amount of times and Peter would refill his drink, or Peter would click his pen 3 times and Tony would grab the blanket off the chair to his left and wrap it around Peter. It's quite amazing to watch.

 

It's around 10pm now. Peter lets out a big yawn and rubs his eyes before looking back at his work. Tony looks at Peter for a moment, as if studying his face, before putting his pen down.

"Okay." He says softly, sitting back against the sofa and pulling Peter back with him. He's been working for hours and he should stop and relax now. Peter drops his pen and allows Tony to move him away from his work before burying himself in Tony's side with his head on his shoulder. Meanwhile the TV has turned on and is now playing a Disney film, courtesy of FRIDAY, which lets the rogues know this is a routine they do often, as no one said anything yet FRIDAY knew exactly what to do. Peter brings his feet up, curling into a ball, and moves the blanket around him so that it's covering both him and Tony.

"Coco? Really?" Tony asks, his arm round Peters shoulders .

"You promised that as you chose the film yesterday Peter could watch Coco today." FRIDAY's voice announces and Peter grins when Tony rolls his eyes. Both of them forgot about the rogues being there hours ago since they've been talking quietly in the kitchen, and neither of them seem to care about the fact that they're there.

"FRIDAY I made you, you should be on my side." Tony grumbles.

"We both know FRI likes me better, dad." Peter murmurs, his head still leaning on Tony's shoulder. Tony can't help but smile.

"How dare you!" Tony says, feigning offence. Peter giggles, smiling a smile that shows off his dimples.

"Can't deny the cold hard facts. Besides, you love this film." Peter says before snuggling further into Tony and smiling in content when Tony rests his head on top of Peters.

Meanwhile the rogues are wondering what the hell is going on because this kid just called Tony dad and this has been a very interesting and confusing development because since when did Tony Stark have a teenage son. They decide to not mention it and they figure they should leave the two alone to their father/son bonding. After sharing a confused look they all silently leave the kitchen.

And if they enter the kitchen the next morning to see Tony and Peter cuddled up on the sofa, both of them with messy hair, Peters curls all over the place, and buried under a bigger blanket than the one they had last night which means Pepper or Rhodey or someone saw them like this, then the rouges wouldn't mention it, but they would all take pictures on every device they can find because it may or may not be the most adorable sight they've ever seen.


End file.
